


You Make Me Real

by Theburningred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Protective Gabriel, Shy Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel // AU// Oneshot// Dean freundet sich mit dem schüchternen Castiel auf der Geburtstagsparty seiner Schwester Anna an. Castiel glaubt nicht, dass er Chancen hat, und Dean glaubt nicht, dass er sich für Männer interessieren könnte, doch ihre Freunde setzen alles daran, es ihnen klar zu machen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Real

You Make Me Real  
08 Feb 2015

 

With blushing brilliance alive  
Because it's time to arrive.

('To Sheila', Smashing Pumpkins)

 

 

»Dean.«

Dean antwortete nicht. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche, die im Fußraum seines Impalas einen festen Platz hatte. Für Notfälle. Zur Stärkung. Oder einfach nur so. Jameson brannte sich seine Kehle hinunter und füllte seinen Magen mit einem See aus goldenem Licht. 

»Dean, komm schon. Wessen verdammte Party ist das?«

»Lindseys«, antwortete Dean, schraubte die Flasche wieder zu, ohne seinem Bruder auch etwas anzubieten, und verstaute sie wieder am üblichen Platz. »Oder Lauras? Daisys? Nein, warte... Lindas.«

Sam stöhnte und atmete tief durch, bevor er die Autotür aufstieß. »Das ist doch krank.«

Sie hatten den Wagen auf einem dunklen Parkplatz im Norden ihrer Heimatstadt Lawrence, Kansas, abgestellt. Der Wohnkomplex direkt vor ihnen lag direkt am Highway, dementsprechend laut war der Verkehr zu hören. Die meisten Fenster des Hauses waren hell erleuchtet und aus einem wehte eine Gardine und Musik hinaus. 

Dean strich sich durch die Haare und fuhr mit dem Daumen seine Unterlippe nach, woraufhin sein Bruder die Augen. verdrehte »Brauchst du einen Spiegel, um dich noch mehr zu bewundern?«

»Nein, mir reicht es, wenn ich ihn deine vor Bewunderung feuchten Augen gucke«, neckte er seinen Bruder in einem Ton voller brüderlicher Zuneigung.

»Arschloch«, murmelte Sam leise.

Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf. Dean Winchester war nur wenige Jahre älter als sein Bruder, und doch fühlte er sich so verantwortlich für ihn, wie ein Vater es tun würde, was Sam oft genug wahnsinnig machte. Sie stritten, bis die Fetzen flogen, doch wenn es darauf ankam, dann konnten sie sich aufeinander verlassen.

Sam studierte sein letztes Semester an der University Of Kansas. Für einen Jurastudenten sah er überraschend leger aus mit seinen schulterlangen, blonden Haaren, den abgetragenen Jeans und den locker sitzenden Hemden. Er überragte seinen Bruder um mehr als zehn Zentimeter und sorgte dafür, dass dieser es auch nicht vergaß. Vor drei Monaten hatte er sein Stipendium für Stanford bekommen, und die Aussicht, aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Dean auszuziehen und in Kalifornien das erste Mal auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen, beflügelte seine Laune praktisch jeden Tag.

Sie erreichten die Wohnung von Lindsey, Laura oder Linda im dritten Stock. Dean klopfte, räusperte sich, und fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal durch die Haare. Sam schnaufte, weil es ihn Mühe kostete, den Kommentar zu unterdrücken, der ihm auf der Zunge lag.

Ein Mädchen öffnete die Tür, eher in Sams Alter als in Deans. Sie hatte ein Mixgetränk in der Hand und ihr Make-up setzte sich bereits auf ihren Wangenknochen ab. »Woh, woh woh«, machte sie. »Dean Winchester. Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Was willst du noch hier, du musst inzwischen ja jede hier gevögelt haben.«

»Tanya. Ist mir immer ein Vergnügen.«

»Ja. Mir nicht.« Sie wandte sich Sam zu und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. »Hallo, Sam!«

Dean ging an den beiden vorbei nach drinnen. Die Wohnung öffnete sich ihm in einem lang gestreckten Flur, von dem weitere Türen abgingen. Weiße Wände, eine Kommode mit frischen Blumen darauf, es sah eindeutig zu sauber und weiblich aus für seinen Geschmack.  
Der Flur mündete in ein großes, gemütliches Wohnzimmer, das voller Menschen und Musik war. Ein paar Leute grüßten ihn, als er den Raum betrat. Obwohl er die Wohnung das erste Mal sah, war sie ihm seltsam vertraut. Die vielen Bücher, die Bilder von vergangenen Parties, das dunkle Holz, das sich von den weißen Wänden abhob. Die typische Wohnung einer Studentin, bis hin zu den DVD-Boxen in ihrem Regal. Hatte man eine gesehen, hatte man alle gesehen.

»Du bist gekommen.« Eine quirlige Rothaarige warf sich an seinen Hals und Dean hatte plötzlich Haare im Mund.

»Klar«, sagte er und hielt sie einen Moment länger fest als nötig. Er erkannte sie wieder aus der Bar, wo er letzte Woche mit Jo war. Dean hatte sie angesprochen, als sie gerade am Gehen war, und sie hatte ihn auf die Party eingeladen. Wenn ihm bloß ihr Name wieder einfallen würde.

»Wow. Du siehst gut aus. Ich dachte schon, du...«, verlegen senkte sie den Blick.

Dean, der schon nicht mehr zählen konnte, wie oft man ihn mit solchen Attributen bedacht hatte, legte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr. Sie roch gut. Er flüsterte ihr zu, wie sehr er sich darauf gefreut hatte, sie zu sehen. Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann war es sicher mal die Wahrheit gewesen.

Nachdem sie ihn mit einem Bier versorgt hatte, gesellte sie sich vorerst wieder zu ihren Freundinnen, und Sam stellte sich zu ihm.

»Nicht Lindsey. Sie heißt Anna.«

»Danke, man.« Dean seufzte erleichtert. »Ich hätte schwören können, dass ihr Name mit L anfing und ein Y drin vorkam.«

Sam schüttelte mit dem Kopf. »Wird das nicht langweilig?«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Manchmal schon, wenn er ehrlich war. Doch wenn er Beziehungen einging, erreichte er auch dort irgendwann den Punkt, wo es ihn langweilte. »Sammy, werd erstmal erwachsen. Dann verstehst du das.«

»Ich bin 20, du 24.«

»Sag ich doch.«

»Du bist unmöglich«, deklarierte er und ließ seinen Bruder stehen, um sich einen Gesprächspartner zu suchen, der ihn nicht wie ein Kind behandelte. Als er Sam hinterher sah, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, dass seine durch den Raum schweifende Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Dean musste zweimal hinsehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte. Auf dem Sessel in der Ecke, vor dem gigantischen Bücherregal, saß ein Mann im Trenchcoat und las ein Buch. 

Es war lächerlich fremdartig. Über ihm hingen Schnappschüsse in bunten Bilderrahmen an der Wand. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel stand eine Schale mit Kräutertöpfen darin und eine Stehlampe spendete genügend Licht, um sein bitterschokoladenbraunes Haar dazu zu bringen, einen Schatten auf die Stirn des Mannen zu werfen. Dean starrte ihn an. Er wirkte vollkommen fehl am Platz. Es war, als gehöre diese Ecke des Zimmers in eine Parallelwelt, die nur er bemerken konnte. Keiner unterhielt sich mit ihm, und auch der Mann schien nicht zu bemerken, das um ihn herum eine Party im Gange war. 

Seine Kleidung war auffällig. Weißes Hemd mit Blaustich, blaue Krawatte, Jackett, darüber ein beiger Trenchcoat, der ihm mindestens eine Nummer zu groß war. Den Mantel und das Jackett trug er offen. Die Krawatte saß locker und hatte sich verdreht. 

Der Mann schien zu spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn plötzlich hob er den Kopf. Deans Herz machte eine Satz. Blaue Augen bohrten sich in seinen Schädel. Er hielt dem Blick nur wenige Sekunden stand, dann lächelte er, wie um zu entschuldigen, das er gestarrt hatte, und prostete ihm zu. Der Mann zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten und machte keine Anstalten, den Gruß er erwidern. 

Dean spürte einen drängenden Impuls, zu ihm hinüber zu geben, und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er machte schon einen Schritt in seine Richtung, da tauchte die Rothaarige wieder auf, Anna, wenn Sam ihn nicht angeschwindelt hatte.

»Amüsierst du dich?«, fragte sie und guckte ihn keck von der Seite an. 

»Js, klar doch. Wir haben so einige gemeinsame Freunde.«

»Scheint wohl so. Komisch, dass wir uns nicht früher begegnet sind, nicht wahr? Wir wohnen schon fast fünf Jahre hier. Meine Brüder und ich kommen aus Washington«, erzählte Anna.

Dean nahm einen Schluck Bier und warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber in die Ecke. Der Mann saß jetzt zurückgelehnt, die Beine überschlagen, das Buch auf seinem Unterarm abgestützt und starrte ihn noch immer an. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, trat wieder der verwirrte Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, bevor er sich erneut seiner Lektüre zuwandte.

Deans Bauchdecke flatterte. Vielleicht sollte er etwas essen.

»Da ist einer von ihnen«, sagte Anna, als sie Deans Blick bemerkte. »Castiel, der zweitjüngste meiner Brüder. Ich bin die Jüngste.«

Castiel. So einen Namen hatte er noch nie gehört, aber er gefiel ihm, er passte gut zu dem eigenartigen Auftreten des Fremden, der eine eigentümlich anziehende und gleichzeitig abstoßende Ausstrahlung hatte, vor allem, weil er so bitterernst aussah.

Er riss sich von ihm los und wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. »Wie viele Brüder hast du denn?«

»Drei.« Anna stöhnte. »Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist.«

Dean lachte. »Ich habe einen jüngeren Bruder, Sam, er ist auch hier irgendwo. Ich glaube, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das für sie ist, auf dich aufzupassen.«

»Deswegen ist Castiel mein Lieblingsbruder«, flüsterte Anna ihm verschwörerisch zu. »Er lässt mich einfach machen.«

»Er sieht ähm... nicht so aus als würde er sich amüsieren.«

»Tut er auch nicht. Ich hab ihn gezwungen, hier zu erscheinen, weil er sonst kaum das Haus verlässt. Komm, ich mach euch bekannt.« Anna fasste nach Deans freier Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Castiel sah erst von seinem Buch auf, als Anna ihm auf die Schulter tippte. »Castiel, das ist Dean. Wir haben uns neulich in der Bar getroffen, du weißt schon.«

»Der 'griechische Gott mit den grünsten Augen', die du je gesehen hast. Du hast es oft genug erwähnt.« Er sprach sehr deutlich und mit einer tiefen Stimme, aber in einem milden Ton, der im Gegensatz zu seinen scharfen Worten stand.

Anna verschluckte sich an ihrem Getränk und hustete. Dean klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken und streckte ihm dann seine Hand entgegen. »Freut mich.«

Doch Castiel nahm die Hand nicht. Dean zog sie wieder zurück. Vielleicht war das so ein Lass-die-Finger-von-meiner-Schwester-Ding. »Was liest du denn da?«, fragte er, vor allem, weil die Luft zwischen ihnen extrem aufgeladen war. 

Castiel nahm das Buch in die Hände und drehte es so, dass Dean den Titel lesen konnte.

»John Milton. Lost Paradise«, las Dean ab. Aha. Er war so schlau wie vorher. 

»Ein Desiderata, was die frühzeitlichen Anfänge der Menschen betrifft, ihre Religion im Angesicht der drohenden Übernahme der Wissenschaft greifbar zu machen«, erklärte Castiel sehr sachlich, nur, dass es rein gar nichts erklärte.

»Mein Bruder ist sehr schlau«, fügte Anna hinzu.

»Ach was«, murmelte Dean, der sich in Gegenwart so offenkundig zur Schau gestellter Intelligenz sehr unwohl fühlte. Offenbar ging es in dem Fall allerdings zu Lasten gewisser sozialer Fähigkeiten. Er hätte gern eine Frage dazu gestellt, aber er wollte sich nicht vor ihm blamieren, also ließ er es bleiben. 

Leise raunte Anna ihm zu: »Er ist immer so, mach dir nichts draus.« Laut sagte sie: »Wir werden dich nicht weiter stören.«

»Machs gut, Cas«, sagte Dean aus dem Bauch heraus und ihm fiel nicht einmal auf, dass er den Namen abgekürzt hatte. 

Anna schon. Sie warf Dean plötzlich einen Blick von der Seite zu, doch bevor Dean ihn richtig auffangen konnte, sah sie schon wieder woanders hin. Während sie sich in der Küche ein paar Snacks holten, saß Castiel stocksteif im Sessel und versuchte, in den Griff zu bekommen, was in seinem Bauch rumorte. 

Cas.

Da war er 28 Jahre alt und noch nie hatte jemand ihm einen Spitznamen gegeben. Nicht einmal eines seiner Geschwister. 

»Nicht du auch noch! Stehst du etwa auch auf Dean Winchester?«

Irritiert blickte Castiel auf. Sein Bruder Gabriel hielt ihm eine Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit unter die Nase. Er ignorierte den Versuch, ihn zum Trinken zu bewegen. »Nein, ich sitze.«

»Nimm doch nicht immer alles so wörtlich«, seufzte er. 

»Ist das sein voller Name?« Castiel zupfte an seinen Haaren herum, als fiele es ihm schwer, seine Hände ruhig zu halten.

Gabriel beobachtete seinen Bruder genau. »Ja. Warum fragst du?«

Doch wenn er nicht antworten wollte, tat er es nicht. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch in seinem Schoß. Gabriel ging in die Knie und flüsterte: »Er macht's nicht mit Männern.«

Castiel sah auf. »Er macht was nicht?«

»Mensch, was denkst du denn?« Aufmerksame Blicke bekam er, statt einer Antwort. Gabriel seufzte. »Du weißt wirklich nicht, worauf ich hinaus will, oder?«

Milde Überforderung und ein Schulterzucken, als sei es ihm eigentlich auch so was von gleichgültig. 

»Ist okay. Lies weiter.« Ein freundschaftlicher, mitleidigen Klaps auf die Schulter, dann ließ er seinen Bruder auf dem Sessel zurück.

Eine Stunde später fand Gabriel Dean Winchester in der Küche, mit dem Rücken an den Schränken lehnend, mit den Ellenbogen nach hinten abgestützt. 

»Hey man, wie geht's?«, grüßte Gabriel ihn.

»Sehr gut. Selbst?«

»Großartig.« Gabriel krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. »Also, du und meine Schwester oder du und mein Bruder?«

Dean blieb fast das Herz stehen. »Was?«

»Mit wem von beiden willst du schlafen? Du redest mit Anna, aber Castiel starrst du an, und ich will nur wissen, wen ich nachher auffangen werde. Hoffnungen machen sie sich beide.«

Das ging weit, weit über das Maß an Konversation hinaus, das er zu Leisten imstande war. »Ich...ich... was?«

Gabriel lachte ihn an. »Tu doch nicht so. Du hast mich genau verstanden.«

Dean gab es nicht gern zu, aber er fühlte sich eingeschüchtert von der schroffen Offenheit eines anscheinend weiteren Bruders. Jetzt bleib ihm nur noch, zum Angriff überzugehen. »Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden. Sie sind beide süß.« Sein überhebliches Lächeln wich einem ernsten Ausdruck. »Jetzt hör mal zu. Anna hat mich eingeladen und wenn, dann ist das zwischen ihr und mir, und geht dich gar nichts an.«

»Das wird Castiel sicher das Herz brechen. Falls er eins hat, ich bin nicht ganz sicher.«

Dean zog ein Gesicht.

»Guck mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an. Du kennst ihn nicht, er ist schwierig. Ein... Baby im Trenchcoat, im Wesentlichen. Intelligenter, als gut für ihn ist, aber gefühlsmäßig so unschuldig wie ein kleines Kind.«

»Ist sicher nicht leicht, sein Herz offen mit sich herum zu tragen, wenn man dich als Bruder hat.«

»Unser lieber Vater hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet, da konnte ich nicht mehr viel ausrichten.«

»Ja, das haben Väter so an sich.« Dean schob den Gedanken an seinen eigenen Vater weit weg. »Er lacht nicht viel, hm? Cas, meine ich.«

»Nein. Aber ich hab ihn auch noch nie weinen sehen.« Gabriel, dessen beginnende Glatze vermuten ließ, dass er mehr als zehn Jahre älter sein musste als seine Schwester, sah ihn von der Seite an. »Cas, ja? Gefällt mir.«

»Weißt du, vielleicht macht er es richtig. Keine Gefühle, kein Ärger.«

Gabriel lächelte. »Kein echtes Leben.«

Zwei Biere später legte Dean die Hand auf die Türklinke, um sich im Bad ein paar Züge eines halb aufgerauchten Joints von vor drei Wochen zu genehmigen, als die Tür sich gerade von innen öffnete und er zurückzuckte. »Uhm, Cas. Du hast mich erschreckt.«

»Tut mir sehr leid«, erwiderte der, noch immer ernst. Sie standen sich auf der Türschwelle gegenüber und sahen sich an. Cas' Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper, während er in Gedanken Muster und Sternenbilder aus den Sommersprossen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers formte. 

»Dean?«, klang es aus dem Flur. 

Dean unterbrach den Blickkontakt. »Shit, das ist deine Schwester. Komm schon.« Mir nichts, dir nichts, schob Dean Cas mit seinem Oberkörper ins Bad hinein und schloss hinter ihnen ab.

Cas löste den Körperkontakt sofort wieder und sah regelrecht erschrocken aus. Wenn Dean es bemerkte, sagte er nichts. Stattdessen machte er das Licht aus, öffnete das Fenster und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett. Er zog etwas aus einer kleinen Plastiktüte hervor, zündete den Stummel an und zog daran. Als er die Luft wieder ausstieß, klopfte er wie zur Einladung auf das Fensterbrett. 

Cas blieb, wo er war, und starrte ihn nur an. 

»Willst du auch mal durchziehen?«

»Ich bin mit diesem Ausdruck nicht vertraut«, erwiderte Cas und sah auf den Boden. Seine Nervosität breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, aber Dean lächelte sie einfach hinweg. Das erste Mal an diesem Abend beruhigte sich seine flatternde Bauchdecke.

»Das ist das gute Gras.« Dean zog noch einmal dran. »Du hast doch zwei ältere Brüder, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat noch keiner mit dir was geraucht?«

»Ich rauche nicht.«

»Sam hat mich früher immer angebettelt, dass ich ihn mal ziehen lassen. Aber da war er erst 12 und ich hab nicht im Traum daran gedacht.« Entspannt drehte er sich so, dass er sich mit dem Rücken an den Fensterrahmen lehnen konnte. Das gab Cas Gelegenheit, sein Profil zu betrachten.

»Wer ist Sam?«

»Mein jüngerer Bruder. Ein Schwachkopf, aber was soll ich machen?« Dean lachte. »Er ist okay. Aber sag ihm das nicht.«

»Warum hast du mich mit ins Bad gezogen?«

Offenbar fiel es dem Trenchcoat schwer, ein Gespräch zu verfolgen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. »Weiß nicht. War so ein Reflex.« Ein letzter Zug, dann war der Rest des Grases verbrannt. »Du kannst ruhig gehen, wenn du willst.«

Zögern, dann ein Kopfschütteln. »Ich will bleiben.« Cas machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Behutsam wickelte er seinen Trenchcoat fester um sich und setzte sich dann auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel, so dass er Dean weiterhin ansehen konnte. Ihm gefielen die Sommersprossen. Es gab Muster in ihnen, die er noch nicht gebildet hatte. 

Dean erwiderte den Blick mutiger als noch vorhin. »Hab ich da was im Gesicht?«

Irritiertes Stirnrunzeln, das schon jetzt der typische Gesichtsausdruck in Deans Augen war. »Weißt du das nicht? Zwei Augenbrauen, zwei Augen, eine Nase-«

Dean lachte. »Ich meinte Dreck oder so was, Idiot!« Er knuffte Cas in die Schulter. »Sag mal, denkst du, Anna nimmt es mir übel, wenn ich nicht mit ihr nach Hause gehe?«

»Ja.«

»Oh. Es ist nur....« Ja was eigentlich? »Bist du immer so ehrlich?«, fragte er stattdessen und betrachtete die dunkle Gestalt vor sich, die nicht genug Licht von der Straßenbeleuchtung draußen abbekam.

»Ja.«

»Beneidenswert. Ich könnte keinen Job behalten, wenn ich immer ehrlich wäre.«

»Womit verdienst du dein Geld, Dean?« Es schien fast so, als fände Cas Dean genauso interessant, wie anders herum.

»Ich ähm... ich arbeite in einer Autowerkstatt. Als Mechaniker.«

»Dann musst du sehr geschickt im Umgang mit vielen verschieden Materialien und Verarbeitungstechniken sein.«

Und als Dean die kaum versteckte Bewunderung darin hörte, löste sich der Knoten in seinem Bauch auf, die Befürchtung, Cas könnte sich zu Recht für was Besseres halten. »Was machst du?«

»Ich leite ein Forschungsprojekt an der Universität. Ich untersuche die Wechselwirkung von Teilchensystemen.«

»Man, Cas, deine Schwester hat nicht untertrieben. Ich versteh kein Wort, noch mal für Leute, die in der Schule lieber hinter der Turnhalle rumgeknutscht haben, als zu lernen.«

Und Cas erklärte es ihm so einfach, dass Dean ihm problemlos folgen konnte. Als er sich eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedete, klopfte Dean ihm zum Abschied auf sein Schulterblatt. Cas ohnehin schon steife Haltung verspannte sich noch mehr.

Es dauerte acht Monate, bis Cas seinem Freund das erste Mal aus eigenem Antrieb die Hand auf die Schulter legte. 

###

 

»Hey Cas.« Gabriel grinste seinen Bruder an, der die Wohnung nur ungern betrat. 

»Du hast mich eingeladen, hier bin ich. Und Dean ist der einzige, der mich Cas nennt.«

»Dean ist in so vieler Hinsicht der einzige, oder?«, zwinkerte er ihm zu.

»Oh halt die Klappe.« Das Foyer des Hauses war lichtdurchflutet und großzügig. Anna und Castiel wohnten viel bescheidener, doch Bescheidenheit war keine von Gabriels ausgeprägtesten Eigenschaften.

»Leg diesen albernen Trenchcoat ruhig ab. Tante Margaret ist schon da. Hoffen wir, dass sie einen Scheck zu meinem Ehrentag dabei hat, sonst lade ich die Fotze nie wieder ein.«

Castiel zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

»Na nu? Kein Kommentar über meine Ausdrucksweise.«

»Ich höre schlimmeres jeden Tag.«

»Du verbringst zuviel Zeit mit diesem Winchester-Jungen, es fängt an, abzufärben.«

Hektisch begann Castiel, seinen Mantel nach Farbveränderungen abzusuchen.

Gabriel seufzte. »Das war eine Metapher.«

»Ach so.« Castiel ließ sein liebstes Kleidungsstück wieder los. »Arschloch.« Er grinste.

»Gott bewahre uns vor Dean Winchester.«

###

 

»Komm schon, Cas, geh ran«, murmelte Dean und ließ es weiterhin klingeln. Er saß am Steuer seines 67er Chevy Impalas und raste durch die Nacht. Maria Foster wartete auf ihn, und er war jetzt schon zu spät dran.

»Dean«, murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons.

»Cas, Gott sei Dank. Ich biege grad in deine Straße ein, machst du mir auf?«

»Ja. Wasislos?« Herzhaftes Gähnen.

»Ich muss bei dir duschen, okay? Die Schwarzhaarige aus dem Roadhouse hat mich zu sich eingeladen. Ich schaffs nicht mehr bis nach Hause, hab während der Autofahrt gegessen und musste scharf bremsen... Na ja den Rest du dir denken. Und ich brauch ein frisches Hemd.«

»Du ziehst dich doch sowieso gleich wieder aus, wenn du bei ihr bist.«

»Nicht sofort. Ich bin ein Gentlemen, das weißt du doch. So, ich bin da. Mach mir auf, sie wartet schon.«

Cas stand voll angezogen, inklusive Trenchcoat, vor der Tür und ließ Dean herein. 

»Du rettest mich, man.« Dean drückte Cas kurz an sich. Dean roch schlimmer als eine Imbissbude, obwohl er offenbar sein Shirt schon auf links gedreht hatte.

»Hm.« Cas holte tief Luft, genau in dem Moment, als seine Nase den Hals seines Freundes berührte. Am liebsten hätte er sie daran gerieben, aber mittlerweile hatte er dazugelernt, was angebrachtes Verhalten war und was nicht. 

Nachdem sie nun schon fast zwei Jahre unzertrennlich beste Freunde waren, kannte Dean sich in Cas Haus so gut aus wie in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Das Badezimmer lag im ersten Stock und auf dem Weg dahin zog er sich aus. Cas folgte ihm und nahm ihm die Klamotten ab. Sie waren noch warm.

»...jedenfalls hat sie endlich ja gesagt, ist das zu fassen? Muss sie mindestens zwanzig Mal gefragt haben in den letzten Jahren.«

Beim Klappern der Gürtelschnalle fing Cas' Herz an zu stolpern.

»Fuck, ich hab nicht mal Kondome dabei.«

»Du kannst meine haben.«

Dean blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um. »Du hast Kondome im Haus?«

»Ja, sonst hätte ich doch nicht gesagt, dass du sie mitnehmen kannst.«

»Warum in aller Welt?«

Cas wurde rot.

»Tut mir leid, so sollte das nicht klingen«, entschuldige sich Dean. »Scheiße man, da hole ich dich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett und werf dir so was an den Kopf. Ich bin ein Arschloch.«

»Nein, nein, du hast Recht. Die sind von Gabriel, du kennst ihn ja. Das versteht er unter Spaß.«

»Er ist irgendwie ein Arsch«, sagte Dean und zog seine Hose aus. »Hast du ein Hemd für mich? Ich spring mal schnell unter die Dusche.«

Dean verschwand im Bad. Die Tür ließ er einen kleine Spalt offen.

Cas setzte sich auf sein Bett. Jede seiner Nervenenden vibrierte, während sein Verstand sich in Farbe und Dolby Surround ausmalte, was jetzt gerade im Badezimmer ablief. Ihm wurde schwindlig, so schnell konzentrierte sich sein Blutfluss auf eine bestimmte Stelle. 

Als das Geplätscher des Duschwasser stoppte, war Cas so hart, dass es ihm schwer fiel, zu laufen. 

Dean kam wenig später in Shorts aus dem Bad, erzählte von der Arbeit heute, und von Maria. Er trocknete sich mit Cas' Handtuch den Rücken ab, was dafür sorgte, dass seine Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, derlei Dinge zu verstecken, nicht, wenn es um Dean ging. Zwei Jahre und noch immer war er maßlos von ihm irritiert.

Er zog eines seiner Hemden an, lieh sich sein Aftershave und seine Kondome. Cas brachte ihn noch zur Tür, machte sie auf, um Dean zu seinem Date zu lassen, doch der hielt inne und sah Cas an.

»Du bist der... der...« Er stoppte. »Der Beste, Cas. Schlaf gut.«

Cas blieb in der Tür stehen und sah seinem Freund nach, wie er in der Nacht verschwand.

###

 

»Wann willst du endlich was dagegen tun?«, fuhr Gabriel seinen Bruder an. Er starrte kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Tankanzeige und startete den Motor seines Autos.

»Ich hätte ein Taxi nehmen sollen«, murmelte Castiel mehr zu sich selbst.

»Warum braucht er dein Auto? Zu welcher Schlampe ist er unterwegs?«

»Ich hab schon vor Jahren aufgehört, mir die Namen zu merken«, erwiderte Castiel.

»Ich bring ihn um, es ist mir ernst, es reicht mir!«

»Hör auf damit. Jedes Mal fängst du damit an, wenn wir uns sehen. Dean weiß nicht, was... wie ich fühle.«

»Klar weiß er das. Ich meine, der Hellste ist der Junge nicht, aber-«

»Das ist seine Masche. Die Leute denken zu lassen, er sei einfältig. Er will unterschätzt werden.«

Gabriel verdrehte die Augen. »Bist du es nicht langsam leid, Ausreden für seine vielfältigen Schwächen zu erfinden?« Er blinkte und bog rechts ab.

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. »Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich weiß, dass es nie dazu kommen wird, dass wir... ich meine, ich kenne ihn. Wir werden nie mehr als Freunde sein.«

Gabriel warf missmutig einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Seit seiner Freundschaft mit Dean hatte Castiel sich sehr verändert. Es schien, als erstarke Castiel an seinem gebrochenen Herzen. Obwohl an Haarschnitt, Kleidung und Verhalten nur wenig Wandlung statt gefunden hatte, war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen geprägt von offensichtlicher Leidenschaft für sein Leben, seine Haltung gerade und seine Ausstrahlung unmöglich zu ignorieren. Er hatte seinen Bruder nie soviel lachen sehen, wie in den Momenten, wenn er ihn zusammen mit seinem besten Freund sah. Dean mochte sehr von Castiel profitieren, doch Castiel, und das vergaß er manchmal, profitierte nicht weniger von Dean. »Tut mir sehr leid, dass du das sagen musst.«

Castiels Blick rückte in die Ferne. »Mit bleibt das Träumen.«

Aus reiner Neugier lehnte er sich zu ihm, begierig, seinen Bruder von etwas reden zu hören, was er sonst immer verschloss. »Sag mal...Was träumst du da eigentlich genau?«

Und wie immer war sein Bruder fast beschämend ehrlich. »Wenn ich abends im Bett liege, wickle ich mich so in meine Decke ein, dass ich simulieren kann, dass mein Kopf auf seiner Brust und ich in seiner warmen Umarmung liege. Ich tue so, als seien wir zusammen und glücklich. In meinem Kopf entwickle ich ganze Gespräche und wenn ich dann einschlafe... fühle ich mich nicht mehr allein.«

Gabriel traute sich nicht einmal, sich zu bewegen. »Ich erinnere mich, dass du früher manchmal vor dem Einschlafen gemurmelt hat, die Decke diagonal um dich geschlungen.«

»Ist eine meiner ältesten Copingstrategien.«

»Warum hast du dann nie versucht, jemanden zu finden, der wirklich mit dir einschläft?«

Castiel sah ihn an, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren. »Angefasst zu werden mag ich nicht, dass weißt du doch.«

»Außer bei Dean.«

»Außer bei Dean«, bestätigte Castiel.

»Wie ist das, wenn er dich berührt?«

Stille breitete sich auf Schwingen im Raum aus. Auf Castiels Wangen bildeten sich zwei rote Flecke. »Als würden mir Flügel wachsen«, antwortete er leise, und lauter fügte er hinzu: »Natürlich ist das unmöglich. Die Arm- bzw. Brustmuskulatur des Menschen ist dafür nicht stark genug. Unsere Knochen müssten hohl sein, so dass wir leichter sind, und wir sind nicht in der Lage so schnell zu rennen, um genug Schwung zu bekommen.«

»Und trotzdem...?«

»Und trotzdem fühlt es sich so an.«

###

 

Dean parkte den Impala am Rand des Clinton State Parks, an einer hinter mächtigen Laubbäumen versteckten Uferstelle des Clinton Lakes. Es war eine warme, sternenklare Nacht mit all den Geräuschen der Dunkelheit um sie herum. Er schob eine andere Kassette ins Fach und drehte die Musiklautstärke etwas herunter. Dann stieg er aus.

Castiel angelte nach der Tüte mit dem Fastfood, die auf dem Rücksitz stand, und folgte Dean hinaus, der sich inzwischen auf die Motorhaube gesetzt hatte und den Blick hinaus aufs Wasser richtete. Umständlich und zwei Anläufe brauchend, setzte Castiel sich zu ihm. Ungeachtet der vielen Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, verputzten sie beide ihr Essen mit großen Bissen und wenig Kauen.

»Die machen mich wirklich glücklich«, schmatzte Castiel und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Kinn. Er hatte wie so oft den Tag mit Dean verbracht, in der Werkstatt von Bobby gelesen, während sein Freund gearbeitet und Led-Zeppelin-Lead-Guitar-Melodien vor sich hin gesummt hatte. 

Dean rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. »Da fahre ich mit dir an den schönsten Ort der Stadt, und du hast bloß das Eine im Kopf.«

Cas kicherte und hustete, weil er sich beinahe verschluckt hätte. »Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele von Lawrence' Frauen hier schon 'nur das Eine im Kopf hatten.«

»Keine.«

Cas unterbrach den stückweise Abbau seines Burgers und sah zu Dean hinüber.

»Ich hab hier noch nie jemanden mit hergebracht. Nicht mal Sam.« Seine Stimme klang weit weniger selbstbewusst als sonst. 

In Ermangelung einer angemessen Antwort, die ihm immer noch schwer fielen, wenn er spürte, dass Dean einen von seinen Momenten hatte, griff er auf eine altbewährte Methode zurück. »Hab ich dir eigentlich je erzählt, was mein Name bedeutet?«

»Nein. Abgesehen von Anna und Michael habt ihr alle komische Namen, da hört man auf, sich zu wundern.«

»Castiel ist der Name eines Engels in einem Buch. Er ist der Engel der Einsamkeit und der Tränen.«*

Dean grinste. »Deine Eltern könnten keinen unpassenderen Namen für dich gefunden haben, man.«

Castiel geriet für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht. Jeder Mensch, den er kannte und dem er die Bedeutung seines Namens mitgeteilt hatte, antwortete darauf stets mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Er selbst fand, die Namensgebung seiner Eltern kam einer Vorahnung gleich.

Und hier saß Dean Winchester, stopfte in aufgeräumter Stimmung wenig elegant einen Burger zwischen seinen Kiefer, konnte die Füße nicht stillhalten, weil die Musik ihn so mitriss, und dachte nicht eine Sekunde daran, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.

Ein warmes Gefühl strömte in Castiels Bauch und er lächelte, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, still in sich hinein. 

»Was ist das für ein Buch? Die Bibel?«, fragte Dean.

»Nein. Lost Paradise.«**

»Das Buch, das du damals auf der Party gelesen hast? Als wir uns kennengelernt haben?«

»J-ja, woher... das weißt du noch?«

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und knüllte das Papier zusammen, in dem der Cheeseburger eingepackt war. »Ich hab's letztes Jahr bei Sam's Mitbewohner rumliegen sehen und reingeschaut. Als ich gesehen habe, dass es Verse sind, hab ich's wieder zugeklappt.«

Castiel grinste. »Es würde dir gefallen. Adam fragt den Erzengel Raphael, wie Engel Verkehr miteinander haben.«

»Und?«

Castiels leises Lachen breitete sich in der Dunkelheit aus, tief und durch seinen Brustkorb vibrierend. »Raphael errötet und antwortet, zwei reine Wesen brauchen keine Vermittlung durch einen Leib und Glieder, sie vermischen ihre Seelen leichter als Luft, weil es keine Haut gibt, die sie trennen kann.«

»Uh, Cas, talk dirty to me«, lachte Dean und sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. »Du wirst ja rot!«

Es stimmte. Selbst bei den schwachen Lichtverhältnissen erblühten seine Wangen so feuerrot wie die Wangen Raphaels, als Adam ihn diese Frage stellte.

»Und wer ist dieser Castiel in dem Buch?«

Froh darüber, ablenken zu könne, erzählt er drauf los. »Er bekommt von Gott den Auftrag, einen selbstlosen Menschen aus der Hölle zu befreien. Castiel packt ihn an der Schulter und zieht ihn herauf und wacht fortan als ein Schutzengel an seiner Seite. Er verliebt sich in den Menschen, kämpft mit ihm in Kriegen und Schlachten, und gibt am Ende seine Existenz auf, um ihn zu retten.«

»Also ein Held, dieser Castiel. Und ein Idiot. Vielleicht passt der Name ja doch zu dir.« 

»Wieso findest du, dass er ein Idiot ist?«, wollte er von ihm wissen. 

»Weil er sich verliebt, natürlich. Dummkopf.«

»Der Mensch, den er rettet, erwidert seine Liebe nicht einmal.«

Deans Lippen öffnen sich, aber er bleibt still, verschluckt die Worte wieder, die ihm schon auf die Zungenspitze rutschten. »Jetzt versteh ich das mit der Einsamkeit und den Tränen.«

»Tust du das?«

»Klar. Was denkst du denn?«

»Dass es niemanden gibt, der dich abweisen würde.«

Dean lachte. »Ach Cas. Meine Mom starb als ich vier war, mein Vater verlor erst den Verstand und dann sein Leben in einem Glas billigen Fusel und ich hab Sam und mich über Wasser gehalten, indem ich gearbeitet hab, statt zur Schule zu gehen.«

»Selbstlos«, kommentierte Castiel sachlich, wie immer, wenn er mit etwas konfrontiert wurde, die ihm an die Knochen ging.

Dean schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. »Und trotzdem würde ich all das noch mal tun, wenn nötig. Sam führt das Leben, dass er immer wollte, und ich auch.«

»Vielleicht... vielleicht hätte Gott dir auch einen Engel schicken sollen.« Castiels Herz schlug so hart gegen seine Rippen, dass es schmerzte. 

Dean drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. »Hat er doch.«

Die intensiven Blicke, die Castiel mitten ins Herz trafen, überforderten ihn, so dass er weg sah. Er starrte regungslos hinaus aus Wasser, auf die Oberfläche, die niemals stillstehen durfte. Dean konnte nicht meinen, was er sagte, niemals. Es war eine Konsequenz ihrer langen Freundschaft, des friedlichen Abends und der herrlichen Umgebung.

»Selbst jetzt hier im Dunkeln sind deine Augen unnatürlich blau.«

Castiel hörte auf zu atmen, zu denken, seine Existenz herunter gebrochen auf das reine Gefühl. Sein Körper existierte nicht länger, es gab keine Grenzen mehr, die seine Seele umfingen, frei schwebte er in einem Raum voller Licht und Farbe. 

»Cas... sieh mich mal an.«

Doch er konnte nichts tun, außer geradeaus zu starren. Finger legten sich unter sein Kinn und schoben es zur Seite, und er ließ sich soviel Zeit wie möglich damit, aufzublicken.

Deans Gesicht zeigte keine Spur des Schmerzes, der ihn gequält haben musste, zeigte nichts von seiner Unschuld, seiner Naivität, seiner Stärke. Er sah attraktiv aus, so sehr, dass es schwer war, ihn länger als ein paar Sekunden anzusehen, wenn er einen betrachtete. Und wenn er lächelte... Castiel hatte oft miterlebt, was dieses Lächeln bewirken konnte, und wie keine Tür ihm dann noch verschlossen blieb.

»Was... was wir haben, es ist besser, verstehst du? Besser als... du weißt schon. Kriege und Schlachten und Sterben.«

Verängstigt schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er verstand nicht.

Dean ließ ihn los. »Du ähm... Damn it, warum ist das so schwer? Sieh mal, du bist mir zu wichtig, Cas.«

»Du bist mir auch wichtig«, antwortete er aufrichtig, noch immer ohne einen Schimmer, was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte.

Da war es, dieses Lächeln, aufrichtig und groß. »Vielleicht hat dieser Mensch in der Hölle zuviel gesehen, als zulassen zu können, dass ein Engel sich an ihn verschwendet.«

Ah, darum ging es also. »Vielleicht musste er sich das auch nicht verdienen.« Und dann fügte er hinzu: »Du weißt, dass das eine Geschichte ist, oder? Obwohl mein Vater alles versucht hat, um mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, es gibt keinen Gott, keine Hölle, keinen Himmel und keine Engel.«

»Und wie immer, machst du jeden romantischen Moment zunichte, den ich hier aufzubauen versuche.« Dean seufzte.

»Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Romantik heißt.«

»Doch. Das hab ich wie so vieles von dir gelernt, mein Freund.«

»Romantik ist nicht unbedingt, zum Tausendsten mal in der Jukebox im Roadhouse Don't Stop Believin' anzumachen und ein beliebiges Mädchen anzutanzen.«

»Du meinst, das würde bei dir nicht ziehen?», neckte er ihn und fuhr sich mit einer beiläufigen Geste über das seit vier Tagen unrasierte Kinn.

»Dean...«

»Was denn? Wir reden doch auch über alles andere. Warum nicht darüber?«

»Du weißt genau warum.« Cas holte tief Luft. Alle paar Wochen führten sie dieses Gespräch, das er langsam leid war. Er hasste es, wenn Dean so tat, als hätte er keine Ahnung.

»Du hörst einfach nie auf, mich zu verwirren.« Dean schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

»Dito.«

»Hast du nie einfach... keine Ahnung... Lust?«

»Dean...«

»Vertraust du mir nicht? Liegt es daran?«

»I-ich will mit dir einfach nicht darüber reden.«

Dean zögerte. »Ist es weil... Kannst du nicht...?«

»Halt die Klappe. Natürlich kann ich.«

»Wenn du Angst davor hast, weil du noch nie.. ich meine, ich kann dir helfen. Ich kenne einige scharfe Frauen, die sich um dich reißen würden.«

»Jetzt lügst du aber.«

»Cas-«

»Ich geh pinkeln. Und dann will ich Journey hören! Irgendwie mag ich's ja doch.« Cas rutschte von der Motorhaube und fiel danach fast auf die Knie, weil er zuviel Schwung drauf hatte. Hinter sich im Dunkeln hörte er Dean kichern. »Du bist ein Arsch«, fügte er hinzu. 

»Oh, ich würde dich so was von mit Journey rumkriegen«, lachte Dean.

###

 

Cas hasste Geburtstage, besonders, wenn es sein eigener war. Leute, die ihn sonst dankbarerweise ignorierten, fassten ihn an und gratulierten ihm zu etwas, das er höchstens seiner Mutter als Leistung zurechnen konnte. Das einzig Gute war Dean, der neben ihm stand und ständig die Leute vor den Kopf stieß, weil er ihre Hände wegschlug, wenn sie sie nach Cas ausstreckten.

Gabriel und Anna, die beiden Geschwister, die mit Castiel vor vielen Jahren nach Lawrence gezogen waren, richteten die Party wie jedes Jahr aus. Schon nach einer Stunde war er so erschöpft, dass er sich gegen Deans Schulter lehnte und die Augen schloss. 

Der strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. »Geh dir ein Stück Kuchen holen, ich halte sie dir vom Leib.«

Gegen Abend waren die meisten Pflichtgratulanten gegangen. Es waren viele Kollegen aus der Uni gekommen, aber auch ein paar seiner Studenten, mit denen er in hoher Frequenz zu tun hatte, und natürlich Deans Freunde, die sich alle schon so an Castiels Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatten, dass sie ihn zu ihren Freunden dazu zählten. Sogar Sam war mit seiner Freundin aus Kalifornien gekommen, um ihn und seinen Bruder für eine Woche zu besuchen.

Dean stand entspannt mit Jessica, besagter Freundin, in der Küche und redete sich mit ihr. Sie arbeitete in einer Tierklinik und unterhielt ihn mit genügend Geschichten, um ihm jede Mahlzeit bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag zu versauen.

Jo, die sowohl mit Dean als auch mit Cas gut befreundet war, kam herein und grinste teuflisch.

»Castiel unterhält sich mit einer Frau. Einer richtigen Frau.«

»Castiel?«, fragte Jessica. »Ist das das Geburtstagskind? Tschuldige, zu viele neue Leute. Ich dachte, er heißt Cas.«

»Nein Castiel, eigentlich«, antwortete Jo. »Nenn ihn bloß nicht Cas. Er hasst das. Nur Dean darf ihn so nennen, denn wenn alle anderen anderen es auch tun, ist es ja nichts besonderes mehr.«

»Das stimmt doch gar nicht«, protestierte Dean, sah aber recht zufrieden mit sich aus.

»Klar stimmt das. Er hat uns am Anfang alle immer wieder berichtigt, als wir dein Kürzel für ihn benutzen wollten.«

Deans Lachen spiegelte die Zuneigung, die er für ihn empfand. »So ein Quatsch.«

»Wie du meinst«, sagte Jo, lachte aber nicht. »Jedenfalls unterhält er sich mit einer Frau und sie hat ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel.«

»Hat er soviel getrunken?«, fragte Dean besorgt und stieß sich mit dem Fuß vom Kühlschrank ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte. Er warf einen Blick um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer. Tatsächlich. Cas lächelte eine Frau an, von der er nur den Hinterkopf sah. Was war das denn?

»Hey, bevor du jetzt da rausstürmst, denk dran, dass er nicht dir gehört.«

»Was soll das wieder bedeuten?«

»Das die ganze Stadt weiß, dass Castiel dein Spielzeug ist und man mit Ärger rechnen muss, wenn man versuchen würde, ihn dir wegzunehmen. Wenn endlich mal jemand den Mut hat, es mit dir aufzunehmen, lass sie. Es ist sein Geburtstag.«

»Er ist kein Spielzeug.« 

»Ach ja? Dann lass ihm doch gelegentlich ein bisschen Freiraum.«

»Schlampe.«

»Penner. Los, gib mir noch ein Bier.«

Als Jessica, Jo und Dean eine halbe Stunde später zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer stießen, begegneten ihnen sofort rasche Blicke, die nur zu deutlich machten, dass sich hier eine Form von delikater Situation entwickelt hatte.

Dean, der wusste, das immer mit Ärger zu rechnen war, wenn Gabriel in der Nähe war, schüttelte Charlies Hand ab, die ihn aufhalten wollte.

Cas stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand an der Seite des Zimmers, wo Gabriel sein Klavier aus dem werweißwievielten Jahrhundert zur Schau stellte. Dean sah sofort, dass was nicht stimmte. 

»Was ist los?«, fragte er scharf an Gabriel gerichtet. Da fiel ihm erst die Frau auf, die neben ihm stand. Meg, ausgerechnet. Sein Hass auf sie wurde nur noch von ihrem Hass auf ihn übertroffen. »Was willst du denn hier?«, herrschte er sie an. 

»Cas hat mich eingeladen.«

»Castiel«, berichtigte Cas sie automatisch. Als sich daraufhin sämtliche Blicke auf ihn richteten, fügte er kleinlaut hinzu: »Schon gut, ist egal.«

»Wir haben uns in der Uni kennengelernt. Ich hab einen Job an seinem Lehrstuhl angenommen. Er hat mich eingeladen«, wiederholte sie trotzig.

»Und ich lade dich wieder aus. Verschwinde.«

»Immer noch sauer wegen der kleinen Geschichte damals?« Meg strich sich durch ihre kurzen, blonden Haare.

»Du hast Sam mit deinem Wagen auf der Straße fahren lassen. Er war 14. Da hätte sonst was passieren können.«

»Du unterschätzt deinen Bruder.«

»Verpiss dich, sonst werfe ich dich eigenhändig hier raus«, grollte Dean.

Inzwischen hatten sich die Gäste der Party um sie herum aufgebaut und verfolgten den Schlagabtausch mucksmäuschenstill.

»Das ist seine Party, nicht deine«, bemerkte sie sanft.

»Cas? Hab ich deine Erlaubnis, sie raus zu schmeißen?« Dean starrte sie immer noch nieder und drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

»Eigentlich... Ich mein, sie macht doch nichts, oder?«, antwortete Cas kleinlaut.

Gabriel lachte deutlich hörbar.

Dean rollte mit den Augen in seine Richtung. »War ja klar, dass du diese schreckliche Person hier anschleppst. Was soll das bitte?«

»Castiel hat sie eingeladen, ich hab sie ihm nur vorgestellt.«

Dean lachte humorlos. »Ich wusste es, du blöder Wichser. Sie hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, und so jemanden verkuppelst du mit deinem eigenen Bruder?«

»Wieso, kennst du jemandem, mit dem ich ihn vielleicht besser verkuppeln könnte?«

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so leise war es im Zimmer. 

»Hör auf damit«, knirschte Dean zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

»Wieso? Jeder weiß es doch hier. Inklusive dir. Du hattest fünf verdammte Jahre und hast nichts unternommen, vielleicht lässt du ihn endlich mal gehen.«

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Deans Stirn. Er erinnerte sich an solche Situationen, die hatte es früher oft gegeben. Sein Vater hatte ihn verrückt gemacht mit seinen Verdrehungen, bis Dean nicht mehr gewusst hatte, was richtig und was falsch war. Jetzt war er erwachsen. 

»Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst«, sagte er kalt. Hinter ihm machte Cas ein Geräusch, doch das Blut rauschte so heiß in Deans Ohren, dass er nichts anderes wahrnahm. 

»Es ist sein dreiunddreißigster Geburtstag und er ist noch immer ungeküsst. Meg, mach dem Geburtstagskind sein größtes Geschenk, hm, wie wär's? Vergiss seinen Pitbull hier. Der bellt bloß und beißt nicht.«

Sams Blick verdüsterte sich und er konnte nicht mehr anders, als sich einzumischen. »Gabriel, hör auf. Jetzt bist du einfach nur grausam. Vielleicht beruhigen wir uns alle erstmal.« 

Keiner nahm Notiz von ihm.

Dean fletschte praktisch die Zähne. Er ließ Gabriel nicht aus den Augen. »Lass ihn in Ruhe.«

Völlig unbeeindruckt fuhr er fort. »Ich weiß ja, das Winchester ein Feigling ist, aber bist du auch einer, Meg?«

Meg hob ihr Kinn und machte einen Schritt auf Castiel zu, der vollkommen erstarrt war. Entsetzt sah er sie an. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt, bevor Dean dazwischen ging. »Hey Miststück.« Seine Stimme klang laut und autoritär. »Er ist keine Trophäe, also Finger weg von ihm!«

»Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, klar? Nur weil du ihn nicht willst, heißt es nicht, dass wir anderen auch nicht wollen.« 

Hinter Deans Rücken gab Cas einen schmerzvollen Laut von sich, doch Dean richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und lächelte Meg kalt an. »Du bist falsch informiert. Und jetzt verpiss dich.«

Höhnisch grinste sie. »Dean, Dean, Dean, also doch! Für eine Tunte hätte ich dich wirklich nicht gehalten. Aber du warst ja schon immer so sensibel und schwach.«

Dean machte einen Satz nach vorn. Sam und Jo griffen jeder nach einem seinem Arme. Er schüttelte sie beide ab.

Jetzt, wo Meg einmal in Fahrt war, konnte sie sich nicht mehr stoppen. Zu lange schon wollte sie es ihm heimzahlen, das er in der ganzen Stadt so schlecht über sie sprach. »Wolltest du nicht Dienstag mit Lisa ausgehen? Die Arme wird sicher enttäuscht sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass du jetzt eine Schwuchtel bist.«

»Wenn du es wagst, ihm in der Uni noch einmal gegenüber zu treten, mach ich dich fertig.«

»Ist das Liebe, Dean? Rosa, schwule Liebe?«

Cas konnte sich nicht rühren. Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er befürchtete, dass der Raum implodieren würde, wenn er sich bewegte. 

Plötzlich änderte sich Deans Haltung. Die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab und er strich sich fahrig durch die Haare. »Wisst ihr was? Ihr tut mir leid. Ihr versteht einfach nicht, was für eine besondere Freundschaft wir haben. Warum wollt ihr das unbedingt kaputtmachen?«

»Er ist in dich verliebt, Dean«, flüsterte Jo. »Du weißt es. Ich finde es absolut scheiße, wie das hier gelaufen ist, aber Gabriel hat im Prinzip Recht. Castiel würde dir das nie sagen, er erträgt es lieber still und für sich, so ist er halt, aber er ist auch mein Freund, und ich will sein Leid nicht mehr mit ansehen. Und geht's dir nicht genauso?«

Dean drehte sich zu Cas um. »Leidest du unter mir?«, fragte er.

Cas rührte sich nicht, starrte nur den Boden an und multiplizierte das Alter der anwesenden Gäste miteinander, um sich davon abzulenken, dass in seiner Brust ein so großer Schmerz saß, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

»Verstehe.« Dean straffte seine Schulter, hob das Bier, das er noch immer in der Hand hatte, und leerte es. »Ihr könnt mich mal.« Und dann rauschte er aus der Tür und ins Freie.

Betretenes Schweigen.

»Castiel?«, fragte Anna behutsam, die alles vom Flur aus mit angehört hatte. »Castiel, Schatz, lass uns nach oben gehen, ja?«

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von seiner Schwester nach oben bringen. Im Gästezimmer schloss sie die Tür hinter den beiden ab. 

Castiel ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die Garagen und den Teil der Straße, der von hier aus einzusehen war. 

»Er wird zurückkommen. Lass ihm ein bisschen Zeit, ja? Man kann ihm viel nachsagen, aber du bist sein ein und alles.«

»Warum habt ihr das getan?«, fragte er leise und wandte den Blick nicht vom Fenster ab. 

»Ich war nicht in Gabriels Pläne eingeweiht. Aber ich denke, ich weiß, was los war. Er wollte Dean damit konfrontieren, dass er dich irgendwie... na ja, klein hält und an sich bindet, ohne dir zu geben, was du willst, damit er... na ja, damit er nicht alleine ist. Die Mutter so früh weg, der Vater weg, Sam ist in Kalifornien...«

»Dean hört sich alle meine Geschichten von der Arbeit an, und er versteht das meiste nicht mal. Er hört zu, wenn ich was sage, ich meine, wirklich zu. Er schreibt mich nicht einfach ab, wenn ich was tue, dass ihr nicht versteht. Er schaut dahinter, bemüht sich immer, mich zu verstehen. Er macht sich Sorgen um mich, er lässt mich mit seinem Impala fahren, sogar, wenn er nicht dabei ist. Er kommt nach einer 12-Stunden-Schicht bei mir vorbei und repariert meine Dusche. Jedes Jahr gehe ich mit ihm und Sam auf den Friedhof, am Todestag seiner Mom, und irgendwann, wenn er es nicht mehr aushält, krallt er sich bloß noch an meinem Mantel fest. Er hat mir beigebracht, mich gegen andere zu wehren, und stolz auf mich zu sein, er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich es schaffe, dass ich mit Fremden reden kann und er kommt zu mir, wenn er einen Rat will. Er lässt mich alles vergessen, wenn ich es brauche. Was weißt du schon von Dean und mir, Anna. Was wisst ihr schon.«

Anna wischte sich über die nassen Augen. »Du hast ihn mir weggenommen, weißt du das denn? Ich war schon Monate in ihn verliebt, als er mich damals angesprochen hat. Ich dachte, ich kriege meine Chance, aber dann sagt Gabriel zu ihm, du oder ich, und er entscheidet sich für dich. Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh mir das getan hat?»

»Nein. Das wusste ich nicht.«

»Ich hab es gespürt, dass da was zwischen euch war, von Anfang an. Wie er dich angesehen hat, als würde er dich in sich aufsaugen wollen. Dean ist mit der gleichen Verzweiflung in dich verliebt wie du es bist, er war es schon auf dieser gottverdammten Party.« Sie schluchzte. »Und jedes Jahr an meinem Geburtstag muss ich daran denken, und dann kommt ihr beide zusammen zu meiner Feier und gratuliert mir, schenkt mir was, das ihr zusammen ausgesucht habt... und seid so... so widerlich unzertrennlich. Das ist nicht fair. Ohne mich hättet ihr euch nie getroffen.«

»Ich wusste nicht, dass du ihn so magst.«

»Doch, das wusstest du! Ich hatte dir seit Monaten von ihm erzählt!«

»Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeutet. Vor ihm war ich... vor ihm war ich noch nie...«

Annas Schultern bebten. »Und wie er vorhin um dich gekämpft hat. Er hätte Meg lieber den Kopf abgerissen als zuzulassen, dass sie dich auch nur ansieht.«

»Jetzt haben wir ihn beide verloren.«

»Er kommt zurück«, stieß sie aus, und die Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme vergiftete die Luft im Raum. »Für dich kommt er zurück.« Ihre Tränen tropften auf den Fußboden. »Ich muss hier raus.«

Und damit ließ sie Castiel zurück, der sich ans Fenster setzte, und wartete. 

Als es draußen dunkel wurde, öffnete sich die Tür. Gabriel hatte ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und stellte es auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers ab.

»Castiel? Brauchst du eine Kopfschmerztablette?«

Keine Reaktion. 

»Hör zu, tut mir leid, okay? Ich wollte Dean provozieren, nicht verjagen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es da eine Geschichte zwischen Meg und ihm gab.«

Keine Reaktion.

»Sei doch froh. Jetzt ist es wenigstens mal raus und du kannst was Neues anfangen. Vielleicht dieses Mal jemand, der zu dir steht.«

»Du meinst, so wie du zu mir stehst?« Castiel brodelte vor unterdrückter Wut. 

Gabriel hatte seinen Bruder in 33 Jahren niemals wütend erlebt. 

»Warum hast du das getan?«, schrie Castiel ihn plötzlich an, völlig außer sich.

Gabriel, zutiefst erschrocken, machte einen Schritt rückwärts. »Ich wollte dir helfen.«

»Helfen? Helfen?«, schrie er hysterisch, griff nach derBibel auf dem Tisch neben ihm, und warf sie voller Wucht nach seinem Bruder. Er traf ihn an der Schulter, was nicht annähernd genug war. »Wobei denn? Mein Leben zu ruinieren?«

»Dean«, keuchte Gabriel und hielt sich die schmerzende Schulter. Man, das hatte weh getan. »Ich wollte, dass er dich sieht. Richtig sieht, als Mann.«

»Indem mich diese Person küssen sollte?«

»Hey, Meg ist sehr nett. Dean spinnt einfach, was sie betrifft. Und Eifersucht funktioniert, bloß, was verstehst du davon!? Du bist ja von alleine nicht wieder rausgekommen und ich hab das immer mit angesehen und irgendwie hat es mit gereicht!«

Castiel atmete schwer durch den Mund, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schneller Abfolge. »Du... du wolltest mir wirklich helfen.«

»Ja. Na das ist ja gründlich schief gegangen.«

»Sam... Jo, Charlie...Anna. Alle wissen es?«, fragte Castiel seinen Bruder.

Der nickte lahm. »Tut mir leid, Bruderherz.«

»Dean ist nicht... er ist es einfach nicht. Ich weiß es, und trotzdem...«

»Er kann wahrscheinlich nicht mal was dafür. Ich will ihn nicht entschuldigen, aber-«

»Schon gut.« Langsam schälte Castiel sich aus dem Trenchcoat und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. »Ich bin ein Idiot. Die ganze Zeit, ich dachte, es reicht mir, sein Kumpel zu sein.«

»Und?«, fragte sein Bruder zaghaft.

»Es reicht mir nicht.« Er streifte sich die locker an ihm herunterhängende Krawatte über den Kopf. »Ich dachte, ich werde noch wahnsinnig vor Sehnsucht. Was hab ich mir nur gedacht.«

»Du bist verliebt. Du hast gar nicht gedacht.«

»Er ist-« Seine Stimme brach weg.

»...der einzige Mensch, der dich Cas nennt«, beendete Gabriel den Satz.

Das Jackett behielt er an, in seinen Klamotten fühlte er sich sicher. »Bitte lass mich jetzt wieder allein. Mein Kopf tut weh.«

»Bist du sicher? Vielleicht wäre-«

»Bitte.« Castiel kroch unter die Decke, und dieses Mal wickelte er sie nicht wie sonst um seinen Körper. Es war nur eine Bettdecke, mehr nicht. »Und kümmer dich um Anna, ja?»

Gabriel ließ ihn allein und schloss die Tür.

###

 

Dean verbrachte den Rest der Woche wie geplant mit seinem Bruder und dessen Freundin. Sie blieben die meiste Zeit zu Hause, spielten Playstation, sahen Filme an und zeigten Jessica die Gegend, ohne die Orte aufzusuchen, die sie sonst frequentierten. Keiner von ihnen erwähnte Castiels Geburtstagsparty auch nur ein einziges Mal.

In seiner letzter Nacht, vor sie nach Kalifornien zurückfliegen wollten, wurde Sam wach, noch lange bevor die Sonne aufging. Musik kam irgendwo aus der Wohnung. 

Er fand seinen Bruder im Badezimmer. Das Licht war an. Dean saß voll angezogen in der Dusche, die Knie an den Körper gezogen, und starrte an die Wand gegenüber. Ein alter Rekorder stand auf dem Fußboden und verbreite die Störung der Nachtruhe.

Erschrocken starrte Dean ihn an, als Sam einen Schritt in den Raum hinein machte. »Geh wieder ins Bett, Sammy«, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die statt Gehorsam auszudrücken, wie ein Betteln klang.

Das Wasser war eiskalt. Sam beugte sich über das Duschbecken und drehte den Hahn zu. »Ich hab gehofft, dich nie wieder so vorzufinden«, sagte er mit bröckelnder Stimme. »Komm her. Du musst aus den Sachen raus. Du sitzt bestimmt schon eine Ewigkeit hier.« 

»Geh weg, ausziehen kann ich mich noch allein.«

»Sind wir heute wieder zickig? Und was hörst du da bitte?« http://youtu.be/3BUIAkD5VL0

»Send me an angel?«

Dean schnappte ihm das Handtuch weg und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab. »Hör auf mich zu bemuttern, auch wenn ich weiß, wie schwer dir das fallen wird.«

»Willst du jetzt vielleicht über Castiel reden?»

Dean zuckte allein bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen.

Sam betrachtete seinen großen Bruder. »Warum ist das so schwer für dich? Dann ist es halt ein Mann, wen kümmert das?«

Dean knirschte mit den Zähnen. 

»Denkst du nicht, deine Abneigung gegen Schwule kommt daher, dass du selbst-«

»Halt den Mund«, fuhr Dean ihn an. »Und ich hab nichts gegen... dagegen.«

»Nein, solange dich damit niemand in Verbindung bringt, nicht. Kommt dir das nicht selbst etwas verdächtig vor?«

»Ich hab nichts gegen...« Dean holte tief Luft. »Aber ich bin nicht so.«

»Bisexuell, würde ich sagen, und du warst es schon lange vor Castiel. Herrgott, du hast fast den Fernseher abgeleckt, als wir früher immer Dr Sexy M.D. geguckt haben. Was ist dabei?«

»Und er ist auch nicht...«

»Castiel?« Sam lachte. »Hast du ihn dir mal angesehen? Hm, diese Haare, die immer durcheinander sind, eine Farbe haben wie flüssige Bitterschokolade, in die man die Vollmilchvariante hineinrührt. Das stoppelige Kinn, gerade kurz genug, um es zu spüren, wenn man ihn umarmt, diese phantastischen blauen Augen, in denen sich-«

»Hör auf mich zu quälen«, flüsterte Dean, inzwischen in das dicke Handtuch gewickelt, das er fester um seine Schultern zog. »Woher weißt du das mit der Schokolade?«

»Auf Kathy's Party vor vier Jahren. Du hattest schon mehr Alkohol als Blut im Kreislauf. Hast mich gefragt, ob mir aufgefallen ist, wie schön seine Haare sind.« 

»Oh Gott«, stöhnte Dean, setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Er schämte sich furchtbar. 

»Seitdem ahne ich es. Ich hab nie was gesagt, weil ich dachte, du brauchst Zeit, um damit klarzukommen. Aber dass du so lange brauchst...«

»Warum ist mein Leben so, dass ich immer den schwierigsten Weg gehen muss?«, murmelte Dean dem Fußboden zu. »Warum kann nicht eine einzige Sache einfach sein?«

»Egal wie sehr du vorgibst, einfach zu sein, wie du es nennst, du bist es nicht. Du bist nicht bloß mit Frauen, Bier und Autos zufrieden. Du willst was Echtes.«

»Was mach ich jetzt, Sammy?«

»Dir überlegen, was du willst. Dein Leben lang darüber lügen, wer du bist, und damit durchkommen, oder den Leuten zeigen, dass es keine Rolle spielt, und genießen, dass es dir an nichts fehlt. Und Castiel wird dafür sorgen, dass du alles hast, was du brauchst. Das tut er nämlich schon, seit er dich kennt.« 

Er rieb sich die müden Augen. »Diese blöde Fotze. Wenn sie nicht damit angefangen hätte, ihn anzumachen...«

»Meg? Sie ist gar nicht so übel, weißt du.«

Dean verdrehte die Augen. »Natürlich musst du sie wieder in Schutz nehmen. Sie ist ein Miststück.«

»Das dir deinen boyfriend ausspannen wollte,«, lachte Sam, »Kann man ihr nicht verübeln. Castiel ist es in seiner schrägen, cleveren, niedlichen Art definitiv wert, sich dafür mit dir einen Kampf zu liefern.«

»Glaubst du, er wollte von ihr geküsst werden?«

»Nicht so sehr wie von dir.«

Dean lachte. »Er hat einen unverbesserlich schlechten Geschmack.«

»Weißt du, was er jetzt zu dir sagen würde?«

Er zog abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Er würde sagen, dass du nicht wissen kannst, wie er schmeckt, wenn du ihn noch nie geküsst hast.«

Protestierendes Schnauben folgte. »Das würde er ganz sicher nicht sagen!«

»Er ist Meister darin, alles viel zu wörtlich zu nehmen.«

»Erklär mir nicht, wer er ist, ich weiß genau, wer er ist«, konterte Dean gereizt. 

»Was in Gottes Namen hält dich dann auf?«

Darauf hatte er keine Antwort.

###

 

Einen ganzen Monat liefen sich die beiden Freunde nicht ein einziges Mal über den Weg. Dean hätte anrufen oder schreiben können, doch er unterließ es in Ermangelung von Worten, die sich rasch zu dezimieren schienen, sobald er auch nur an Cas dachte. 

Cas.

Deans Herz macht einen albernen Sprung und er spannte automatisch alle anliegenden Muskelgruppen an, als erwarte er, dass man ihm einen Speer hinterher jagen würde. Gestern Nacht hatte er den flüchtigen Gedanken, was anders wäre, wenn Cas als Frau geboren worden wäre.  
Das Problem damit war, er mochte Cas so, wie er war, nerdy und gewöhnungsbedürftig, socially awkward und brillant. Er mochte die schlumprige Figur, die er in seinem geliebten beigen Trencoat macht, obwohl er ohne ihn viel besser aussah. Und er liebte seine Haare. Abgöttisch. Wenn sie sich zwischen seinen Fingern auch nur halb so weich anfühlen würden, wie sie aussahen, könnte er der-

»Hallo Dean.«

Dean erstarrte. Er braucht fünf, sechs Sekunden, um in Bewegung zu kommen und unter dem alten, zerknirschten Ford hervor zu rollen.

Über ihm stand Cas in seinem Trenchcoat und mit seinen tollen Haaren und mit einer Papiertüte in der Hand. »I-Ich hab Essen dabei. Lunch. Es ist fast 2.« Er klang verunsichert, als erwarte er, dass Dean ihn wieder weg schicke. »Burger und Pommes Frites.«

»Ich verhungere«, erwiderte der stattdessen. »Warte kurz, ich geh mir die Hände waschen. Und iss mir nicht meine Fritten weg!«

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der Bank in der Werkstatt und schmatzten sich durch Fleisch, Brot, Tomaten und Käse. Genau wie früher. Hin und wieder warf Dean ihm Blicke zu, doch Cas konzentrierte sich hingebungsvoll auf sein Essen. 

»Ich hab Inferno dabei. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich ein bisschen bleibe und lese?«, fragte er, als er an der letzten Fritte kaute.

Dean lächelte. »Nein, man. Nur warum schon wieder so ein deprimierender Titel? Geht es wieder um Engel?«

Cas zog ein dünnes Buch aus seiner Manteltasche, das silbern eingeschlagen war. »Nein, ziemlich im Gegenteil. Um die Hölle. Aber das ist nur ein Ausschnitt des eigentlichen Werks, Die Göttliche Komödie. Vielleicht gefällt dir der Titel besser.«

Lachend stand Dean auf, streckte sich und kratzte abwesend seine linke Schulter. »Jesus Christ, Cas, dein Vater hat trotzdem ganze Arbeit bei dir geleistet, egal, was du sagst.«

»Dito«, entgegnetet Cas nüchtern und machte es sich auf der Bank bequem.

»Hey, werd nicht frech, klar?« Er legte sich wieder unters Auto, und sobald er aus der Sicht seines Freundes verschwunden war, schloss er in schier himmlischer Dankbarkeit die Augen und atmete tief aus. Danke, dass du ihn mir lässt. Er glaubte genauso wenig an Gott wie Cas, und doch, so schien es, warf er ein wachsames Auge auf sie beide.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte Cas sein Buch ausgelesen, machte das Radio an und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Bank, die Augen geschlossen, lauschte er dem Classic Rock-Sender, den Dean immer hörte. Ab und zu hörte er seinen Freund fluchen, oder summen, oder Nonsens vor sich hin murmeln und die Sonne sank tief genug, um weit in die Werkstatt hinein zu scheinen und alles in ein goldenes Licht zu tauchen. 

Als der Feierabend nahte, wischte Dean sich die ölbefleckten Hände an einem Lappen ab und ging um den Wagen herum, um nach Cas zu sehen, der auf der Bank eingeschlafen war. Das Licht fing die hellen Spitzen seiner Haare auf und ließ seine Haut gesünder aussehen, als jemand es verdiente, der sich so ungesund ernährte. 

Cas.

Die Muskeln, der Speer, alles war wie immer. Sein Trenchcoat war ihm bis über den Arsch gerutscht und hing zu beiden Seiten von der Bank herunter wie beige Flügel. Dean ging zu ihm hinüber. An der Bank blieb er stehen, strich über die blaue Krawatte »Cas?«

»Mhhh«, brummte der Schlafende.

»Hast du Lust auf ne Probefahrt? Das Cabrio läuft wieder.« 

»Mhhhm.« Zustimmung, wahrscheinlich, doch keine Regung. 

»Cas?«

»Mh.«

»Wir könnten zum Kansas River fahren und da ein bisschen knutschen.«

Cas riss die Augen auf. Er sah Dean nur als Umriss im goldenen Sonnenlicht, das verdeckte, wie ölverschmiert er war. »Du willst...«

»...dir endlich deinen ersten Kuss geben. Wenn du magst, ich meine, nur wenn du-«

»Ja.«

»Okay.« Dean lief rot an und versuchte, es mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. Obwohl es eigentlich keine Rolle spielte. 

Nachdem er sich ein sauberes T-Shirt übergezogen hatte, stiegen Cas und er in den Wagen. Während Dean ihn vom Grundstück lenkte, stellte der seinen Lieblingssender ein. 

Warmer Wind wehte ihnen um die Köpfe, als sie in Richtung Vermont Street unterwegs waren. Es schien, als seien alle Bewohner der Stadt auf den Straßen, Hunde, Kinder, Pärchen und Angestellte, die ihren Feierabend mit einem Barbecue abrunden wollten, und deshalb auf den Supermarkt zusteuerten. Kaum einer warf dem Wagen einen Blick zu, in dem Cas halbblind nach einer Sonnenbrille im Handschuhfach grub, weil ihm die Sonne genau ins Gesicht schien. Als er keine fand, bot Dean ihm seine ab, aber Cas lehnte ab, weil er nicht sterben wollte, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten. 

Stattdessen legte Dean einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn heran, so dass Cas' Kopf auf seiner Schulter landete. Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte er es auszuhalten, versuchte auszublenden, was jetzt wohl alle von ihm denken würden. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um nicht mehr stur geradeaus zu sehen, und es zu wagen, einen Blick nach links und rechts zu werfen.

Noch immer nahm kein Mensch Anstoß an ihnen. Er fand sich selbst lächerlich in seiner Paranoia.

Als sie an einer Ampel hielten, warf ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Rücksitz eines Toyotas ihnen Blicke zu. Vorn stritten sich offenkundig ihre Eltern, und sie betrachtete neugierig die beiden in ihrem Cabrio. Dean zog eine Grimasse für sie, und sie lief rot an und versteckte sich. Dean grinste.

Cas drehte sich und legte seinen Kopf in Deans Schoss, so dass er durch das offene Cabrio den Himmel sehen konnte, der sich in spektakulären Farben über ihm ausbreitete. Sein Gesicht lag ihm Schatten und der Automatikhebel drückte sich in sein Fleisch, aber es war ihm völlig egal.

»Das kann unmöglich bequem sein«, kommentierte Dean.

»Lass das mal meine Sorge sein«, schnurrte Cas zufrieden. Ein paar Wolken, orange angeleuchtet, schwebten über ihnen dahin. Hier und da konnte er einen Stern entdecken, der die Nacht ankündigte. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Tag je vorbei war.  
Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, nicht aufzugeben.

»Uh, Cas, kannst du ein Stück weiter nach vorn rutschen?«

Cas drehte seinen Kopf zu Dean hin, der einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab. »Hast du eine Erektion?«, fragte er mit seiner für ihn so typischen Nüchternheit. 

Dean lachte. »Ja, Dummkopf.«

»Dann hab ich ja was richtig gemacht.«

Dean lachte wieder und er nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie auf seine Brust. »Macht dir das gar keine Angst?«

»Doch. Aber du bist ja da.«

Cas. So war er. Wie konnte man sich nicht in ihn verlieben? 

Sie zogen ihre Schuhe und Socken aus und legten sich ins Gras, als sie das Wasser erreichten. Es gab nicht viele Stellen hier wie diese, die einigermaßen flach und zugänglich waren, doch Dean lebte schon seit über fünfzehn Jahren hier und hatte genug Gelegenheiten gehabt, sie zu erkunden. Er stand bis zur Wade im Wasser und wusch sich das Gesicht, während Cas seinen Mantel, sein Jackett, die Krawatte ablegte, und sich die Hosenbeine hochkrempelte. Über ihnen führte die Route 59 aus Lawrence hinaus, und hier unten bespritzten sie sich gegenseitig mit Wasser. 

Sie fielen ins Gras, als die Sonne am Horizont zu verschwinden begann. Cas legte seinen Kopf auf Deans Brust auf und hörte ihm beim Atmen zu, schob eines seiner Beine zwischen die seines Freundes. Das war besser als Träumen. 

Bevor das letzte Licht des Tages verlosch, drehte Dean sie beide um, so dass Cas unter ihm lag. Er betrachtete die Linie zwischen seinen Brauen, die ihm stets diesen ernsten Ausdruck gab. 

»Dean?«

Er lächelte. »Ja?«

»Das ist gar nicht mein erster Kuss.«

»Was? Das meinst du nicht ernst!»

Cas' Gesicht glühte vor Scham. »Ich bin in der Highschool mal von Bob geküsst worden, der ähm... der war in meinem Physikkurs. Danach wollte er ein Eis mit mir essen gehen, aber ich bin nie aufgetaucht.«

»Na dann sehen wir mal, ob ich Bob überbieten kann.«

Dean atmete gegen Cas' Lippen. Instinktberauschtes Chaos, als sie sich gegeneinander, miteinander, ineinander bewegten. Und dann war es besiegelt.

 

### The End ###

 

* Die Bedeutung stammt vom Erzengel Cassiel, aus dessen Name Castiel abgeleitet sein könnte.

** Natürlich taucht Castiel nicht in Milton's 'Das verlorene Paradies' auf, aber ich finde, das war Milton's großer Fehler!


End file.
